closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JacintaB19
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Capcom Films (Japan)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Itogi (talk) 09:54, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Help Atomic Planet Entertainment. Also should I edit the Digital Eclipse Software, Inc./Summary page! It was supposed to look like this: 1st Logo (1994-2009) Nicknames: "Eclipse" Logo: On a black background, we see a white halo with some fizzy lines around it looking like a solar eclipse. "DIGITAL ECLIPSE" is seen below. From 2005 to 2009, it has the byline "A division of Foundation 9 Entertainment" (in F9E corporate logo). Variants: * On Capcom Classics Collection Volume 1 for the Playstation 2 and Xbox, and Capcom Classics Collection Remixed for the PSP, we first see a sketchbook. Then a hand opens the book and draws the Digital Eclipse logo. When the logo is finished, the hand turns the page of the book, and the game's opening continues. * On Game Boy Color adaptations of NFL Blitz and NFL Blitz 2000, the logo appears from a sliding transition effect. * On the GBC ports of Joust/Defender and Rampart, the logo appears in a sliding transition from the Midway logo. * On some games, including a few Game Boy Color games, "SOFTWARE, INC." appears below the logo. * On earlier games including Williams Arcade Classics and Ms. Pac-Man for the SNES, the whole thing is in a different font. * On Williams Arcade Classics and its SNES version and the SNES version of Arcade's Greatest Hits: The Arcade Collection 1, the logo is shared the screen with either the Williams Entertainment or Midway logos. *On GBC versions of Army Men, Army Men II and NASCAR Racers, the eclipse is orange and red. *On the Game Boy Color versions of 1942 and Ghosts 'n Goblins, the whole logo is in sepia toned. FX/SFX: None. Live-action for the Capcom Classics Collection Volume 1 and Capcom Classics Collection Remixed variants. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the game. On the Capcom Classics Collection variants, a sound of the book opening and some sketching and drawing sounds are heard throughout. Availability: Rare. Seen on a couple of their games, such as Capcom Classics Collection Volume 1 for Playstation 2 and Xbox and Capcom Classics Collection Remixed for the PSP, as well as Activision Hits Remixed for PSP. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1996-2002) Logo: On a black background, we see the sun and the moon. They will make a solar eclipse. We see the words "DIGITAL ECLIPSE" flipping in space. The eclipse's orange trim turns to white. FX/SFX: All the CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A choir is heard. They we hear synth "hum" sound. They, we hear a fire burning. At the end, we hear the fire cracking. Availability: First seen on the PlayStation and Saturn versions of Williams Arcade's Greatest Hits, then seen on Midway Presents Arcade's Greatest Hits: The Atari Collection 1 and 2, Arcade Party Pak, and the Atari compilations Atari Arcade Hits and Atari Anniversary Edition (not on the GBA version, where it used the previous still logo). Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1999-2001) Logo: On a black background, we see the solar eclipse with its orange and red shadow moving around. Then we see the text "DIGITAL ECLIPSE" and the word "SOFTWARE INC." wiping in. Then the sun from the eclipse disappers splitting into two segmented pieces, and the company name wiping out. FX/SFX: The animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on various Game Boy Color games like Klax, Tarzan, Dinosaur and Pooh and Tigger's Hunny Safari. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (2002-2006) Logo: On a space background, we see the orange sun moving around, and a black planet in order to form a solar eclipse. The sun shines, and the logo converts to a print version with the company name down below. Variants: *On Game Boy Advance games, the sun continues shining while the company name appears. This also happens on the N-Gage version of Spider-Man 2. *On Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory for Game Boy Advance, "SOFTWARE, INC." is not there. *On Phantasy Star Collection for Game Boy Advance, "Game Boy Advance version created by" is shown above. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: An ascending synth drone, but sometimes it's silent or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on a majority of handheld titles like Spider-Man 2 for Game Boy Advance, ans also on the console versions of Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat, Atari Anthology for all platforms, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure for PlayStation and the Midway Arcade Treasures series. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (2003-2005) Logo: On a black background, we see the solar eclipse with a blue shadow moving. We see blue lines to form the text "DIGITAL ECLIPSE" in a sans serif font. Then it turns to the print version. FX/SFX: The lines moving. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen only on three games: Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, Tron 2.0: Killer App and Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge, all for Game Boy Advance. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (2006) Logo: On a black background, we see a white flash that brings the eclipse from the previous logos. The company name and the Foundation 9 byline appears below. The eclipse and the words "Digital Eclipse" glow for a while before they disappear. Variant: On Sega Mega Drive Collection, the background is blue after the flash occurs. FX/SFX: The flash, the text and the glowing. Music/Sounds: A sound of glass breaking when the flash appears. The rest is TBA... Availability: Seen on Capcom Classics Collection Volume 2 for Playstation 2 and Xbox and Sega Mega Drive Collection (Sega Genesis Collection in the US) for the PSP and Playstation 2. Editor's Note: None. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 05:03, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Also Backbone Entertainment. All of the above were worked for Capcom. Duc4Wikia (talk) 15:42, May 23, 2019 (UTC)